casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooncast
Tooncast is a Latin American pay television channel owned by Warner Bros. It was launched on 1 December 2008 ; its programming consists of classical animation, both from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. It features no ad-breaks or programming promotions - when one show ends, the next one starts immediately. History The channel was launched on 1 December 2008, after all classic animation programming from Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera and MGM were removed from Boomerang Latin America, to centre the network towards the teen audience, and replacing it with live-action programming instead. Tooncast follows the Boomerang US old channel line-up, which aired classic cartoons. Old Cartoon Network commercials are also broadcast on the channel, such as "Cartoons That Never Made It," Cartoon Network Groovies, and Boomerang Shorties. Unlike other channels of Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, few pay-TV providers carry Tooncast. The only exception is Brazil, where the channel is available on most subscription TV providers, such as Oi TV, Claro TV, GVT TV, Vivo TV, and Nossa TV. Since 1 August 2014, Tooncast began to be carried on NET, the biggest cable television company in Brazil. Even though Tooncast remained with a single pan-regional feed with audio tracks in Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese and English, on November 2012 the channel started using the Brazilian content rating system. Tooncast once played Powerhouse from Cartoon Network. On 26 September 2018, the channel was picked up by Sky Brasil. On 1 April 2019, all classic programming from the Turner animation library, including productions from Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera and MGM, were removed from the schedule making focus on Cartoon Network original productions, and also airing anime series like Pokémon and the Brazilian animated series Monica and Friends, following WarnerMedia's business reestructure, that also affected programming on sister networks like Cartoon Network and Boomerang. However, it eventually returned from June 1-July 1, 2019. Programming Current programminghttp://www.tooncast.tv/programacion.html * Camp Lazlo * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Chowder * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * Monica's Gang * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Pokémon * The Powerpuff Girls * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Squirrel Boy * Sym-Bionic Titan * Time Squad * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Zuzubalandia Upcoming programming * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (TBA 2023) Former programming * 2 Stupid Dogs * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Animaniacs * The Archie Show * As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Baby Looney Tunes * Batman: The Animated Series * The Batman * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Casper and Friends * Captain Planet * The Centurions * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dragon Ball * Duck Dodgers * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Evil Con Carne * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Felix the Cat * Freakazoid * The Flintstones * Freakazoid * Garfield and Friends * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Herculoids * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Jorel's Brother * Josie and the Pussycats * Justice League * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics * Looney Tunes * Magilla Gorilla * ¡Mucha Lucha! * The New Yogi Bear Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pink Panther and Sons * The Pink Panther Show * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky and the Brain * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Popeye the Sailor * Quick Draw McGraw * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Scooby-Doo Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo/''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' * The Scooby-Doo Show * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Sheep in the Big City * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * Snagglepuss * Space Ghost/Dino Boy in the Lost Valley * Super Friends * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Tom and Jerry * Top Cat * Trunk Train * Wacky Races * Wally Gator * What a Cartoon! Show * Yogi Bear * Yogi's Gang References External links * Official Site Category:Channels Category:Tooncast